Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 4 = 3x + 8$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(7x + 4) - 3x = (3x + 8) - 3x$ $4x + 4 = 8$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(4x + 4) - 4 = 8 - 4$ $4x = 4$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{4}{4}$ Simplify. $x = 1$